Fjord
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 4 | AppID = Fjord | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C9App = true | Name = Fjord | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Half-Orc | Class = Warlock (Hexblade) | Age = Late twenties | Alignment = | Languages = Common; Orc | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Port Damali, Wildemount (hometown) Trostenwald, Wildemount | Family = | Connections = Jester Beauregard | Profession = Sailor (formerly) | StatsRef = | Level = 2 | HP = 20 | AC = 14 | DC = 14 | Str = 11 | Dex = 11 | Con = 18 | Int = 14 | Wis = 7 | Cha = 18 | Fanart = }} Fjord (pronounced "Ford") is a half-orc warlock. He is played by Travis Willingham. Description Appearance Fjord wears beat-up leathers and piecemeal armor put together. He has a big scar across his face and green skin tone. His face changes to a lighter green complexion from his cheekbones down to his neck. Both Jester and Beauregard have described Fjord as handsome. Personality Fjord is described as the strong silent type , and he tends to keep a cool and rational outlook. He is also very charismatic. Though he has no problem breaking rules when needed , he seems to operate under certain principles of honor, claiming that he tries to be honest and he thinks people should do what they say they're going to do. Fjord is also adept at acting, having used his talents in changing his voice and accent and his magical abilities to alter his appearance to get the party out of multiple sticky situations. Biography Background Fjord claims to come from Port Damali on the Menagerie Coast where he worked as a sailor. Fjord and Jester met about a week and a half before reaching Trostenwald . Pre-Stream Traveling along the Amber Road, on their way to study magic at the Soltrice Academy in Rexxentrum, the trio (Fjord, Jester, and Beau) saved the daughter of Reynaldo (a fisherman in Trostenwald) from a giant snake. Chapter 9 Relationships Jester Fjord and Jester met in Port Damali, a little while before encountering the rest of the party. Jester called Fjord very handsome and Nott believed that they were romantically involved, but Jester asserted that their relationship had been platonic. Jester was also thoroughly impressed with how well Fjord can change his voice and accent. While Beau was out buying some cheap wine, Jester pulled the warlock aside and told him that she liked all of his voices, including his original one. This appeared to make Fjord glad and elated. Beauregard Beauregard and Fjord met a day or two before the events of . By the time they met the rest of the party, the pair already had a decent rapport and some level of trust between them. Caleb Widogast Fjord is intrigued by Caleb's wizardry, as he's interested in learning more magic himself. Fjord is allergic to Caleb's (sometimes) cat, Frumpkin. Character Information Quests Fjord is on his way to the Soltrice Academy in the hopes of learning more magic there. Notable Items Current Items * Falchion * Piecemeal leather armor (notably without pockets) }} Abilities Unless otherwise noted, the following abilities are assumed from the standard Dungeons & Dragons materials: Half-Orc Abilities * Darkvision * Menacing * Relentless Endurance * Savage Attacks Warlock Abilities * Eldritch Invocations (2) ** Mask of Many Faces ** Agonizing Blast * Otherworldly Patron (Hexblade) ** Expanded Spell List ** Hexblade's Curse *** When Fjord invokes the Hexblade's Curse against a target, the blade of his falchion transforms from polished metal to being covered in barnacles which grow down towards the hilt. Additionally, the blade begins to sourcelessly drip water as if it had just been pulled out of the ocean. ** Hex Warrior * Pact Magic (Charisma-based spellcasting) Warlock Spells As a level 2 warlock, Fjord knows two cantrips and three spells. He only has two 1st-level spell slots for those three spells.Player's Handbook, page 106, Warlock leveling table Cantrips * Eldritch Blast 1st-level * Hex * Wrathful Smite Quotes * "We need to drop this fucker and get the hell out of Dodge." (Fjord after attacking the zombie in the second battle) * "Is that single horse a, uh...a mustang?" (how Fjord met Shelby the Mustang) Trivia * Travis made the first roll of the campaign, with a natural 20 as the result. * Fjord is allergic to cats, as is Travis. * Due to his status as a hexblade warlock and his thick Texan accent, many Critters have given the nickname "Texblade" to Fjord.See Twitter search results for Critters calling Fjord "Texblade". * Fjord is "near thirty" according to Travis. * Many Critters have been curious about why, as a Half-Orc, Fjord doesn't have any tusks. When asked about it on Talks Machina, Travis said they would find out later on in the campaign. * Fjord found a mustang and named it Shelby , a reference to the Shelby Mustang, which is a high-performance variant of the Ford Mustang. External Links References Category:Main player characters